


Icexiety

by PurplePenguin28



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Ice Sculpting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePenguin28/pseuds/PurplePenguin28
Summary: Sam Wilson and Darcy Lewis help prepare decorations for the annual Christmas party at Avengers Tower.A piece for the Marvel Fandom Scramble Holiday Edition 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Holiday Scramble 2020





	Icexiety

Sam Wilson walked up the courtyard steps towards Avengers Tower with a look of crotchety anxiety. It had been a long day – actually, make that a long week. Between this morning’s discouraging mission in the Hamptons, a mountain of paperwork from the incident in Bermuda, and an anxious week of party preparations, he was feeling exceedingly drained. Fortunately tonight might make up for all of that as long as no other stressors appear out of the blue.

“Lookin’ slick big cardinal.”

Darcy Lewis skipped towards him from the opposite side of the courtyard.

Sam had shed his goggles on the way over but the rest of his EXO-7 Falcon suit remained on. Even so, a fitted gray sport coat and stylish red tie was peaking through the remnants of his business attire. He had plans on cleaning himself up inside one of Tony’s two dozen changing rooms before making his way up to the balcony where tonight’s festivities were set to begin.

“What are you doing here so early? Pepper said guests weren’t supposed to arrive til 7.”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Oh y’know, just enjoying the festive weather. The chill can be both magical and foreboding at the same time.”

“Sure.”

Sam was so sick of the weather this week. A thin layer of snow had covered the city after a week of near zero temperatures. He hadn’t exactly been thrilled when he received Stark’s hologram invitation and learned the party would be outside on the balcony. Sam could only hope that lavish decor would include a heavy dose of fire pits.

He reached toward the door to continue his way towards the lobby but was once again interrupted by Darcy’s high-pitched glee.

“Actually strong guy, I could use your help real quick. Pepper asked me to decorate the front entrance before the party starts.”

“Ugh, sure. But let’s make it quick.”

Darcy skipped back around the corner and returned with a handful of ice blocks.

“What on earth are we supposed to do with those?”

“Create world class ice sculptures, duh. There are much bigger blocks over there,” Darcy pointed back to the corner she had originally appeared from.

Sam froze in place, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. He peaked over Darcy’s shoulder at the assortment of ice blocks in the corner of the courtyard. It certainly didn’t look like a mixture of Christmas decorations, but rather cast aside leftovers from an occasion earlier in the week.

“Here, use these. I promise they’re not toys.” Darcy opened up a leather case full of a dozen or so chisels, all in different shapes and sizes.

“I think I can handle things myself.”

Sam pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly Red Wing shot up off his back and hovered above the largest block of ice. Arriving to the party in his work clothes had its own benefits sometimes.

“So what do the Mr. and Mrs. want us to make for tonight’s festivities?”

“I don’t know, use that big brain of yours flyboy.”

Darcy had already started chiseling away with pure enthusiasm. She was overcome with joy despite claiming that the project was a chore to be completed.

Minutes ticked by as Sam and Darcy put their heads down into their work. Before long the ice blocks became defined works of genius – or perhaps insanity. Darcy flicked a bead of sweat from her forehead and took a step back to admire her work.

“Who is that supposed to be?”

“The world’s next power couple – the Science Bros!”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Can’t wait til Stark sees this.”

“Oh c’mon. You really think he’s ever seen the ground floor of this place?”

Sam laughed again. The kid did have a point.

“Alright, what did your little pet make?”

Sam deactivated the button on his wrist and Red Wing returned to his compartment. In front of them stood a 10-foot tall Christmas stocking of intricate design with the first letter of all 20 attendees invited to the night’s party.

“Aww that's cute. When did you get sappy? Could have just done something generic per Pepper’s request.”

“Watch it. Besides, we both know nobody asked you to make ice sculptures for the party.”

“Fine. Guilty as charged. Those ice blocks have just been sitting there looking lonely for days now so I had to do something.”

For the first time today, Darcy’s smile faded and she looked truly sorry for tricking Sam.

“Alright, that’s enough fun for one night. I’m seriously running late.”

“What are you in such a rush for anyways?”

Sam smirked, the anxiety he previously felt having completely washed away.

“...I have a date.”

He opened the door to enter the complex, knowing full well that he still had to find a place to change into his full attire for the night. But before doing so, he turned around and saw Darcy anxiously eyeing another ice block to carve.

“Hey kid – thank you. I had fun.”

Sam entered the complex and closed the door behind him, leaving an enthusiastic Darcy to her evening of endless ice sculpting. It was then that he realized the stress of the week was completely gone. It is the small moments with friends and family that make the Christmas season truly meaningful. All it had taken was for Sam to appreciate the moment and not get caught up in the busyness of his life.

It was a valuable lesson that he hoped to apply to the rest of the night. Now it was time to get changed and find his beautiful date for another moment of holiday joy.


End file.
